Blast From The Past
by GotenLover91
Summary: Goten and Kira manage to get sent back to Planet Vegeta. With no way of getting back home, they have to survive until Trunks or someone figures out their missing and comes looking for them. How will the two demi saiyans do with a planet full of pure blood? Will they ever get home?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hello everyone! I hope people enjoy this story, right now it starts off as a one shot but it's not going that way! I have a plot it's just not evident at the moment. Speical thanks to my Beta Reader LPphreek! TONS OF HELP

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the character I do however own Kira.

* * *

><p>WAKE UP CALL<p>

_BEEEEEEEEP _The alarm went off for the fifth (or maybe it was the sixth) time. A hand emerged from the covers struggling to find the clock, which had fallen on the ground and made its way under the bed. A groan came from the covers this time; he knew that it was time to start the day, but slumber had gotten the better of him. With one sweep of his hand the covers flew and revealed a lavender haired teenager wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He dragged his feet over the bed ledge and placed them on the floor and forced his body out of bed. Rubbing his eyes, he found his alarm clock, turned it off, and collapsed back on to his bed.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen, a blue haired woman leaned up against the counter with her arms crossed, stared at her husband from across the room. Vegeta paid no attention to his mate; something was eating at her but he was in no mood to listen to her babbling, so he picked up the newspaper from the kitchen table and put it up in front of his face. Even though it had only been a couple of minutes, Vegeta couldn't stand being stared at. He lowered the paper enough to where only his eyes were visible.

"Woman, where are your children?"

"Vegeta, they're not just my kids, or did you forget it takes two to make a baby? Why don't you go wake them up?"

How dare she order him around? He was prince of all saiyans; if anything he should be ordering her around.

"They aren't my responsibility, I'm a warrior! I have no time to wake up a pair of teenagers." He smirked, happy with his rebuttal. He raised the newspaper back up, continuing with his reading.

"Well that's too bad Vegeta; I guess I'll just have to leave for that month-long – business trip after all." She paused and looked for any sign of caving. Noticing his fist begin to clench, she knew she was winning. "If you don't go wake up your kids, I'll leave them with you for a whole month, and I'm sure Kira would be happy to make your dinners while I'm gone."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, thinking back to when his youngest made him dinner; the house had almost burnt down. He stood from the table quickly and walked out of the kitchen, making his way upstairs and mumbling profanities under his breath.

He opened the door to his son's room and walked in; he made sure to step over the school books and magazines. He had almost reached his son's bed when he felt something squish under his white boot. Looking down in disgust, he picked his foot off the ground and noticed the old slice of cheese pizza on the bottom of his boot. Shaking it off and watching it fly a couple feet away, he continued to his destination.

"Wake up, boy." He waited; nothing happened, not even a flinch. Vegeta shut his eyes, trying to keep his anger down to a minimum. If it hadn't been for the pizza, perhaps he would've been able to keep his anger in check, but it was too late for that.

"Wake up." This time Vegeta had kicked him in the side. Still no movement came from him, and for a second Vegeta wondered if he had died in his sleep.

"I SAID WAKE UP!" Vegeta flipped the mattress over, sending Trunks flying into the wall. Once the mattress peeled off the wall, it revealed a startled Trunks twitching slightly.

"I'm…up."

Vegeta smirked and made his way out and down the hall where his second child still lay sleeping. He opened the door to a disgustingly purple room filled with stuffed animals, feminine clothing, such as skirts, dresses, and a boy band poster. He shuddered; at the sight of the room. As he walked up to her bed Vegeta stared at her just like he did with Trunks.

He found it strange that his son, the eldest, looked nothing like him, but his daughter, a surprise, resembled him almost to a T. She had the same unruly black hair, and the same height, and at times had the same temperament.

Of course Vegeta never told his feelings about her to anyone. Coming back to reality Vegeta pulled back the covers and shook her as lightly as possible. "Your mother says wake up."

A soft moan came from her mouth. She began to stretch, extending her arm and hitting Vegeta in the nose.

He stood there dumbfounded. For a female she had a strong right hook. Vegeta fought back the urge to hit her back, counting to ten mentally. He let out a heavy sigh and walked out making his way to the bathroom. He grabbed a cup he found in the bathroom, then he turned the faucet on and filled the container with water.

After turning the faucet off, he walked back into her room. He now stood over her once more and poured the ice cold water on his daughter's face.

"What the f-" Kira began to throw her hands in the air trying to defend herself from the water. She sat up in bed, glaring at her dad with the most fuming look on her face. Vegeta dropped the cup on her bed and coolly made his way back out of the bedroom.

He stopped at the doorframe. "I hope I didn't interrupt your beauty sleep."

Kira got up from bed and walked over to her father, pushing him out and slamming the door behind him.

"Teenagers, try and do something nice and they slam doors in your face." He shrugged and made his way down the hall and back to the kitchen. Once he entered the kitchen the first thing he noticed was his mate looking at him with an exhausted look on her face.

"They're up. I'm going to train, have my breakfast on the table when I get back." With that he walked out and headed out to the back yard to the gravitation room.

Bulma had heard all the commotion upstairs. She sighed and knew that for Vegeta that was the most she could expect. She placed a meal on the table for him and went upstairs to her room to get ready for her day.


	2. Destination: Planet Vegeta

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry for being MIA for such a long time (School does that) Anyway I hope you enjoy the second chapter in Blast to the Past and I hope it's not too slow or too fast. I'll try to make the third chapter much quicker than this one. ( I don't own DB/Z/GT) HAVE FUN~~~~

**Destination: Planet Vegeta**

Mornings started the same every morning. Vegeta would go wake his children in an unconventional manner, twenty minutes or so there would be shouting coming from the second floor. Today was no different Vegeta did his part, Bulma had left for the day and his kids would be fighting over the bathroom.

"Trunks I was here first!" Kira screamed as she banged on the door.

It was a new school year, Trunks going into his junior year and his younger sister just entering high school. The first day of school was crucial for the both of them; Trunks had been training over the summer and gained some muscles so he needed to look his best. While Kira need to make a statement so she wouldn't be referred as 'Trunks younger sister.'

"Kira there's a bathroom downstairs!"

She crossed her arms and pouted in front of the locked bathroom door for a moment before she stomped her way to the first floor and slammed the bathroom door behind her.

Vegeta let out a small sigh, it was going better than he had suspected it to go, nothing was broken and he didn't have to intervene at all.

Trunks made his way downstairs to the kitchen grabbing a bowl of cereal and sitting across from his dad. Soon following after Kira made her way to the kitchen table and did the same, grabbing a bowl of cereal and sitting herself down next to her dad.

"Morning."

Vegeta eyed here from the corner of his eye catching his attention. Putting the paper he was reading down he turned to his daughter.

"What do you think you are wearing?" There was hint of anger in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Kira looked down at her outfit. She saw nothing wrong with it simple black skirt stopping mid-thigh, matched with a white 'V' neck top, black combat boots, black and white thigh-high stripped socks and a few studded bracelets around her wrist.

Perhaps it was just a mere phase she was going through, but Vegeta refused to let his daughter out in public looking like that. "Are you kidding? Go change."

Trunks stayed quiet at the table, he knew this would happen eventually and had no desire to get into this fight.

"Why do I have to change? What's wrong with this outfit?" Kira was too much like her dad when it came to her temper, although she was better at controlling it.

Vegeta scoffed. "What isn't wrong with it? For starters your shirt is too low, the skirt is too short…what are you trying to do look like a harlot? Now do as I said and change."

"A harlot…dad have you ever seen a harlot and who even uses that word anymore? This is not how the dress!"

The two stood their own ground, perhaps too much of Vegeta's genes got passed down to her, but neither of them were going to give up without a fight.

"You have two options Kira; go upstairs and change or I can take away all the _privileges_ I allow you to have. Say good bye to your phone, the TV, your computer and your eleven o'clock curfew."

Kira knew without any of her gadgets or the ability to leave the house she would go crazy. He had won the battle this time. Rolling her eyes she spun on her heels and stomped up stairs into her room quickly changing into a simple pair of jean shorts with a flowy beige top, with tennis shoes and her black hair pulled back into a pony tail. She made her way back to the kitchen standing in front of Vegeta with her arms out. "Is this better?!"

If it were up to him, his daughter would be wearing sweat pants and turtle necks her entire life, but it wasn't and he was just getting too old to fight with her on everything. "It's still atrocious but I suppose it will do." With that he left his dishes on the table and left the kitchen heading outside to the gravitation room.

Trunks got up from the table grabbing his book bag from off the ground and swinging it over his shoulder. "Let's go, we have to meet up with Trunks."

Kira went to grab her own book bag from the couch as they walked out the door. The two took off in the air.

"Why is dad so anal about what I wear? He never makes you change."

Trunks shrugged. "Well I can't wear skirts…"

She rolled her eyes; he never sided with her which occasionally got on her nerves. As the two continued to fly towards the school Trunks began to wave his hand spying Goten not too far up head.

"Hey Goten wait up!" Both Kira and Trunks sped up to catch up with him.

The summer had been good to Goten, just like Trunks he spent most days' training causing muscle to accumulate on his body. He was still the same Goten, bubbly and just care-free, but he was looking more and more like a man.

"Hey guys long time no see." He gave Trunks a high five and looked back at Kira letting his mouth slightly drop. He hadn't seen her all summer, something about her going off to camp, but he was positive that she hadn't looked like this when he last saw her.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Kira playfully teased.

Goten felt his cheeks go red. "Sorry…it's just your hair looks really different." He could hear Trunks snicker at such a lame excuse.

"Well we're here have a great day boys." She flew ahead of them to land; not wanting her first day to be seen with them. She waved at a few of her friends and they scurried off to go giggle about their summer.

Trunks shook his head at Goten when they landed. "Really man?"

"What?"

"My sister, you have a thing for Kira don't you?"

Goten shrugged trying to play it off. "I don't know. She changed a lot during the summer."

"Just don't go there; then my dad would have a reason to kill you."

He gulped; he was almost taller than Vegeta but still scared to death of him. "Yea…"

The two of them walked through the gates of the school and attended their first class. First day of school was always the same; you go over the rules, consequences of breaking the rules and stupid ice breakers to get to know everyone.

School had finally come to an end; Kira said her good-byes to her friends and met up with Trunks and Goten. She held out a slip of paper towards trunks with a frown on her face. "Unbelievable, it's only the first day and I'm already referred to as 'Trunks little sister'."

Trunks took the piece of paper and looked down seeing what seemed to be phone numbers. "What are these?"

"Oh those? Those are just the numbers girls gave me in home room to give to you. I threw the rest away."

He let a smile creep on his face. "Really all these girls were interested in me?"

"Don't worry I told them you weren't available."

His smile fell at the news. "What?! Why would you say something like that? I'm available!"

Kira gave him a smug smile as she flew off. "Sorry!"

The two followed behind her all three of them heading back to the Briefs' house. As they landed Trunks ran in to call the girls and hopefully get a date, leaving Goten and Kira alone awkwardly. There was a long silence as they walked inside together and sat in the living room.

"So…how was your summer?" Goten asked after he couldn't take the silence any longer.

Kira shrugged. "It was ok…I went to a summer camp."

He raised his eyes brows and nodded. "Oh cool…was it fun?"

"Yea it was…fun we made dream catchers and we all swam naked in the lake." There was slight sarcasm in her voice as she smiled looking at him.

Letting out a chuckle he to the ground, trying not to picture the image in his head. "That's cool."

Once again the sat in silence, this gave Kira time to think what had happened to make the two of them act like this. They had always been friends; they wrestled and sparred with one another. Now all of sudden they couldn't even hold a conversation. She wasn't going to stand for this, just because their bodies had changed didn't mean their friendship had to.

Standing up suddenly she looked down at Goten. "Follow me." She spun on her heels and began to walk out the door.

Goten jumped slightly as Kira suddenly stood up. Standing up he followed her wondering what she had in mind. "Where are we going?"

They had walked across the yard heading towards another building her family owned. It was a building that no one, under any circumstances, was allowed in. As kids it was known as 'mommy's office' now they knew as the lab Bulma worked in. Prototypes, chemicals, half finished work was stored in that building and it didn't take long for Goten to figure out where the destination was.

"Kira…uhm what are we doing."

She looked back smiling at him. "We're just going to go on an adventure…remember like old times."

Back when they were kids the three of them would sneak into the lab and touch all of the cool gadgets and buttons they could get their hands on. As she put in the code the door opened in almost a majestic way. Slowly showing the two of them what lay inside its walls.

Just as long ago both of them could feel the excitement come back to them. They both stood there, eyes lit up and fingers just twitching to touch something. The two looked at each other and nodded as they rushed in, the door closing behind them and the lights of the building automatically turning on.

Things had changed in the building. Some prototypes had evolved to upgrades, chemicals into medicine. Everything was shinier, larger and calling out their names, but there was one thing that called their names louder than anything. It stood there in the middle of the room. Made out of some sort of metal it shined the brightest.

"What do you think it is?" Goten asked as he tilted his head back, hand on his hips. "Whatever it is…it sure is big."

Kira nodded. "Yea…I've never seen it before. Mom hasn't even talked about it." She walked closer to the egg shape contraption, feeling for some sort of door. As her hand slide against the metal a small beep could be heard and the machine came to life.

The door had magically appeared, a simple sliding door that was made of the same material so it would be difficult to locate. Kira stood just outside the door way peering in and noticing all the buttons and lit up screens. She took a step in.

"Kira don't go in…we don't even know what it does." Goten grabbed her wrist in an attempt to stop her.

She smiled at him and pulled him in with her. "It's fine. It probably isn't even finished yet."

As the two of them had completely stepped inside the door slide shut and a female voice had come over the loud speaker. "All patrons please have a seat and buckle up for safety."

"Safety?" Goten's iconic worried voice started to come out. "What does it mean by buckle up…you said this thing didn't work!"

Kira ran to where the door once was and tried to pry it open, coming up unsuccessful. "Well I thought it didn't! She never finishes anything!"

The machine started to rumble violently causing the two to fall on their behinds. The lights began to shut off in sections, only leaving the large main screen in the middle of the room on. Large red letters displayed across it. "Destination: Planet Vegeta."

"P-planet Vegeta?" Kira couldn't believe what she was reading. Was this thing serious, it was going to take them to a place that had been blown up year ago? That's when it dawned on her that the machine the two of them stepped into was a time machine, a working time machine apparently.

"Patrons, at this time you should be seated and buckled up, a small amount of gas will disperse making your trip as quick as possible." With that being said a light pink gas came from the vents slowly making its way to the ground.

"I feel...dizzy." Goten groggily said as he felt his body get heavier, soon ending up laying on the ground.

Kira was soon to follow. "It's…knock…out…" she was unable to finish her sentence and felt her eyes shut.

It was hard to say how much time had passed between the knock out gas and the landing of the machine in its new destination but the voice finally came back on, speaking to the two demi saiyans still knocked out on the floor. "Welcome patrons, you have reached you're destination. Please be aware of the gravity change and have a nice day."


End file.
